Harry Potter and the Travelers Destiny
by 11zz121
Summary: Hey thanks for reading but for now I'm putting this on hold, I'm unhappy with it but I will update and remake it so stay tuned to find out : oh and whilst your waiting read my new story harry potter and the prophesised one
1. Chapter 1 In pursuit of knowledge

** Harry potter and the Travelers Destiny **

**Disclaimer - **(The only time you'll see it in the story): I do not own Harry Potter, twilight or star wars. I am just using the book/s and film/s and the characters within for my own purposes.

**Summary -** Harry potter crossover with twilight and star wars. traveling around the world picking up magical, mundane and spiritual knowledge to defeat any up and coming dark lord. eventually traveling the galaxy meeting girls who help them in his quest's.

**Chapter 1 - In pursuit of knowledge **

The war was won, and the magical populace celebrated, they celebrated for the death of lord Voldermort, they celebrated for the lives of those who died, and they celebrated that they lived. But all was not as elated as the crowds, harry potter was grieving for all his loved ones lost; Remus Lupin and Nymphadora (don't call me that) Tonks, the Weasley family, Hermione granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, lavender brown, Parvarti and Padma Patil and so many more nameless or unknown faces that lay dead amongst the stones of Hogwarts.

The final battle claiming most of them and many more their wounds claiming them due to the lack of trained medical staff; St Mungo's, being attacked a few months before and most of the staff being killed for helping the muggle borns and half-bloods. So many dead and yet he harry potter; the boy who lived, the chosen one, the man who won, so many names and titles given to him and yet all he wanted was to be recognised as harry potter son of Lily and James and mourner of all his friends and family who died due to voldermort and his rain of destruction.

Life was so unfair taking all those who he fought for, those who, without them he would have had no reason to fight or live, no reason to continue taking the abuse at the hands of voldermort and his followers or the abuse at the hands of his relatives and though unhappy to say the silent and unknown abuse from his mentor Albus Dumbledore who kept important facts that could of changed the outcome of the war and saved so many lives if only he told him if only he wasn't so… so manipulative.

He sat quietly of the stones of his home, the bodies of the deceased starting to decay around him and yet he couldn't find the strength to care as he stirred at the last connection to his parents, his best friend and his family and his other best friend. What would he do without them now? How could he live knowing he survived twice the killing blow of the Avada Kedavra curse and they who he sacrificed himself to protect died. No more of the disturbing eating habits of Ron, no more hearing he had to study from Hermione, no more crushing hugs off Mrs Weasley, no more anything for all those he truly had a connection with was now dead laying in front of him.

The sky started to turn dark the reds and purples of the sun set showing that tomorrow would be a better day and even though he couldn't see it he knew tomorrow would be the time he finally moved not that he accepted what happened but because he had promised fleur the day before to meet her and try to restart his life and so the ministry of magic could finally start on the mass burial for those who died at the battle and didn't claim the dead for private funerals.

The next morning as promised harry got up as promised and met Fleur at a small restaurant near the leaky cauldron that she knew about. To his surprise she wasn't alone and had quite the crowd of lovely ladies around her and yet he didn't notice or didn't care either way they were there so what, they didn't understand what he had been through they didn't see the horrors of the battle they allowed other to die for them and for that he couldn't forgive most of them but 3 stood out of the crowd for him who he was happy to see Fleur Delacour herself, Gabrielle Delacour and Susan Bones, Susan being on of the other survivors of the battle and Fleur who had broke off the wedding with Bill due to his family not accepting her and her sister being in France unable to be at the fight, the other well they were cowards, sluts looking for fame and accomplish for bedding the man who won and selfish cows for allowing teenagers and a few adults to put their lives on the line for them well he wasn't going to acknowledge them, the bitches could rot in hell for all he cared.

He approached their table and offered his arm to the three girls who had caught his eye, they quickly realised he didn't want to sit with the crowd and grabbed the offered arms and was about to leave, the other girls attempting to follow, before he turned and glared at them, they quickly re-seated themselves as harry and the girls walked out and walked quickly down the street towards the leaky cauldron.

They walked in a harry nodded to tom a silent request and tom quickly came from behind the bar counter and motioned them to follow him to the private rooms down the corridor. Harry thanked tom and closed the door once they were all inside. He quickly motioned them to be quiet while he pulled his wand out and started doing complicated wand movements the girls watched in awe as they felt the massive amount of power rolling of harry as he put wards around the room ensuring they had privacy for their conversation. Obviously he was going to speak to them about something secret and they waited patiently as he checked his handiwork to ensure it was working correctly. He snorted in agreement and turned to face the girls.

"ok I erm well I know we haven't really talked much, but out of everyone who Is still alive and willing to be with me you girls are the only ones I truly feel comfortable with, you Susan because you was a part of the DA, Fleur because we are fellow triwizard survivors and champions and Gabrielle because I saved you and your related to Fleur. You three I know this is sudden and you don't need to if you don't want to but I would really like your help to get me through the next few months because I know I won't be able to by myself and everyone I had a close relationship with is well… dead. "

"harry y don't need to explain to me and Fleur we'll help you as long as you need but you need to move on, yes it will always hurt but the world needs you, we need you,"

"And I'm always here to help harry as long as you want me with you. Like you I've lost almost everyone and everything so I need someone as well."

And so the group stayed with each other moving from place to place living in the holdings of their family estates, the potters being a very influential family had many holdings throughout the world from Beijing to Sydney to Manchester and New York, on every continent they had at least one property.

Not only did they stay at Harry's family holdings but the Bone's were also rich and influential nowhere near as powerful as the potter's, but they lived comfortably with many properties in Europe. The Delacours well they didn't own anything yet but they commandeered their parent's vacation home in the Caribbean for a month.

As they travelled they grew comfortable in each other's presence and they helped each other study, not because of the need to know more as they felt during the war, but to be the best they can be for any eventuality that would pass the horizon. They learnt many things from each other but the most knowledge they gained were from the different magical conclaves around the world from using martial arts with magic in the east and gun play in the west. They grew strong and confident they grew to be themselves; something that was missing before they left and thanks to their training they were able to think about other things then the death they left behind.

But the eventuality came, they were needed back in Britain to help repair the damage the war caused but harry felt he needed to travel to the only place they missed out, the states should of got ready, because harry potter was coming and he was bringing his ladies.

They travelled from the east coast down and across the Mexican border and back up the east coast to the Canadian border. Till they eventually landed in Washington in a small town called forks, harry grew comfortable here the air was clean and fresh and the wizarding wasn't around for miles. This was what he'd been searching for; for over a year he'd search for a place to relax and centre himself. A place to understand what he had done what he had learnt and what he wanted to do when he got home. Wherever home was now anyways.

Forks was a small community town where everyone knew everyone and so when four teens who looked to be school age came driving into town everyone knew, their car choice didn't help, as harry was driving a dark red Shelby mustang he didn't know what type but he knew he liked the look of it, Fleur was a bit more conservative and was driving a dark blue Nissan 350z with silver and black vinyl's. Susan was a little more ostentatious and decided to go for flash she was driving a black H2 hummer with chrome plated metal fixings. Gabrielle still hadn't took her driving test so she was in the same car as harry, her crush still not abated over the year with him but grown to larger proportions. All the cars stated wealth and so everyone looked to see if any parents where around, but no, no parents were to be seen and so rumours spread quickly the first few days they were in town, from the cautious glances in the market to open hostility in the local bars.

Harry quickly grew to like the community even though they were talked about and stirred at, he was now comfortable with himself and so they didn't bother him. He bought a large house on the edge of town hidden by the woods; he loved it, its open plan with lots of windows, swimming pool and Jacuzzi, large bedrooms all with en-suites and walk-in closets. From their travels they had gained many souvenirs from the different places and so the extra space was needed.

Due to their traveling they started Muggle School again and so they signed up for the local school in forks. They had a few weeks before classes started up after the summer vacations and they used it to get accustomed to the climate even though it was very much so like England they had gone from the hottest deserts to the coldest mountain ranges.

Over the years the teens had changed vastly harry was now 18 and he had started to enjoy sports, cars and music, he gained proficiency at playing any instrument he picked up, fixing, remodelling and building his own vehicles and sports well he wasn't always the best but he was the guy who usually tried the hardest

Fleur became engrossed with fashion of all kinds from the latest trends in clothing to the latest gadgets she had a hand in it or owned it she was changing the fashion world sending designs of to companies to make her dresses and she was payed for each design. She had made her own fortune through doing this over the year and so she started buying small properties and developing them in the different areas they travelled.

Susan took to martial arts like a fish to water but not only that she started learning the different disciplines that accompanied each she was an expert in many types and she tried to help her friends to be as proficient as she but only harry could grasp the concept and adapt to the changes they brought.

Gabrielle was the pacifist of the group she saw what war did to good people , she saw the hurt and pain her sister, harry and Susan carried with them. But she could never truly understand she didn't see the battle or the battlefield, she didn't feel the hate that the death eaters had for everyone and the cruelty voldermort forced one everyone. But she saw what it did to the people she loved and so she hated it. She started photography and writing her own stories she was still amateur but her friends and sister said she was really good, it gave her hope she might do something with her hobbies something that could change the way the wizarding people saw the world.

Their rooms showed their personalities Harry's showing his love of mechanics and music, Fleur's showing her love of fashion and anything new, Susan's showing her inner peace and calmness and Gabrielle's showing pictures from her favourite places around the world.

The two weeks past quickly and the group woke up and got ready for their first day at the new school, Fleur using her skills to ensure they were different from the average populace of forks high school and ensured they were dressed nicely. Harry ensured their cars were gleaming and sounding perfect, Gabrielle had her camera ready to start an album for forks Washington and Susan made sure they all kept calm, had their things ready to start their new school.

They pulled into the school parking lot and stirs followed their cars to where they parked them the furthest possible area away from everyone else but at the same time cameras nearby to ensure the cars safety, not that they needed it.

They quickly filed into the front office the stares following them, they got their schedules they all having different classes to ensure they gained the most out of the school without having to take all the classes together. Harry started his first day of lessons with art, Susan started her day with gym, Fleur started hers with biology and Gabrielle had cooking.

Harry entered his class room early expecting it to be empty, but to his surprise a very sexy looking pixy girl was seated at the back playing with her hair seemingly expecting someone as her gaze looked upon him and the doorway. She arched her eyebrow high, and smiled at him "hello, you must be one of the new students, I'm Alice Cullen and we are going to be the best of friends"' maybe more' she thought to herself.

Harry grinned to himself 'damn she's hot' "hi, I'm harry and are we really? If that's so would you meet me this weekend and we can get to know each other" 'damn what am I doing, this past year has really changed me I'm confident with girls… hell yeah'

Alice had to think about this offer, she was with jasper but that was to have someone to balance each other, someone to stop him going out of control and someone to ground her. But this guy he was the first to ever ask her out since she turned and he didn't beat around the bush and he was kind of cute'

"ok then we can meet this weekend, how about we go shopping and talk while we shop ? "


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

**Chapter 2**

That weekend harry met Alice at the small coffee shop in town and she quickly dragged him off to her seemingly new car, a VW soft-top beetle in canary yellow. She pushed him in, a tad strongly he thought to himself, his suspicion level warning him something was not as it seems, a trick he picked up from the war.

She drove quickly and got them into Seattle by 11am. Alice hopped out of the car, harry attempting to keep up fell and without looking back she was off, harry picking himself up trying to follow, he soon realised he was out of his depth, he was either too slow and inattentive or she was too quick and looked like her head could look at everything at once. By the time she met him at the counter of their first stop of the day she had a bundle of clothes for herself and what seemed to be half the shop for him. They paid and carried on talking about themselves their families and just getting to know each other.

The day past quickly and Harry's stomach started churning for food as the hours past. Asking if they should stop and get something to eat, she quickly put a damper on that walking in to yet another top of the line shop's saying she wasn't hungry. His suspicion level peaked, he realized there was something off about Alice and the rest of the Cullen's and whether it be today, tomorrow, next week or next month he would find out or dear merlin his name wasn't Harry potter.

The weeks passed quickly for the group, them getting engrossed with their studies and hanging with the Cullen's the only ones they found had any semblance of brains as they were still the hot news in school. The group separated and found there personal favourite of the Cullen's as Alice said she and harry where now as thick as thieves, Susan and Jasper had a connection through their love of history, Gabrielle and Rosalie hit it off right away as Gabrielle showed interest in not only her looks but in cars just like Rosalie herself and fleur was usually found with emmet or Esme by her side her love of gadgets bringing emmet his new found game buddy and yet her serious academic side drawing close connections to how Esme would see her true daughter to be if she had one.

By now the months were strolling by and Christmas was upon them. Harry not getting anything when he was little found the joys in Christmas too much and started buying every and any household Christmas ornaments he could find. He even found a singing Santa and Mrs Claus in the bath tub that quickly became his favourite pass time to listen too while on the toilet.

The girls put up with his extensive spending as they understood the hardships he had been through as a child, he told them of nightmarish days at the Dursley's, facts he didn't even tell Hermione or Ron when they were alive. So they tried to get into the spirit with harry fleur could be found singing Christmas carols whilst cooking, Gabrielle constantly wearing Christmas jumpers and Susan drinking egg-nog by the gallon, although that was probably not good for her.

The Cullen's not understanding the group's fanatical belief in Christmas just laughed it off as a quirk of their new friends. Well most of the Cullen's, Rosalie didn't find it too good taste with all the ornaments but she didn't say anything.

On Christmas morning the Cullen's could be found with their new friends at the groups home opening presents with each other; Gabrielle being the youngest opened hers first, from harry she got a charm bracelet that Alice helped him pick it was white gold links inlaid with sapphires that matched her eyes and a charm for each of their group a lightning bold representing him, a book representing Susan and a bird representing fleur and her veela heritage. From Susan she got books on her now favourite subject mechanics of different vehicles, from fleur she received a orb that would show those closest to her heart when she was lonely and from the Cullen's she received parts to put in her car thanks to Rosalie listening and watching the things the girl had been looking for in magazines.

Being next in line as the youngest harry opened his presents next, he received a new mobile phone from Fleur, a book on mastering oneself when using martial art of swordplay from Susan, a guitar from Gabrielle and from the Cullen's he got a new entertainment system.

And so the line continued them all receiving gifts to match what they liked or what the others believe they needed. Then as they came to sit down for Christmas dinner the Cullen's somehow all had to leave and it clicked to Harry, he now knew what they were. It had taken him 4 months, 25 days and 14 hours but who was counting he found them out. They were either magical vegetarians or they were vampires, he was leaning more on the latter though.

He quickly asked them to stay while he ran into the kitchen coming back with 7 bags of red substance and 7 goblets. The Cullen's immediately acted on defensive and tried to run before they were immobilised from quick spell work from the teens. "Now there isn't a need to run, we were having a lovely dinner and we would like you to join us no matter your preference of meal. We don't discriminate and since we know what you are there's no need to hide behind your façade we welcome you before we welcome you still" harry would of continued his rant had he not been smacked around the head by Susan trying to shut him up so they could continue with dinner.


End file.
